


Proof Positive

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Earth-1, F/M, Love, Marriage, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris finds out she's pregnant and tells Barry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof Positive

It was nearly half past 2 as Iris tossed in the sheets unable to sleep. She reached over for Barry and sighed when she realized he wasn't there. Barry was in Starling City helping Arrow and Felicity with a meta-human case and wouldn't be back till tomorrow. Just as she was about to fall back asleep Iris felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She dragged herself out of bed and to the bathroom. As she walked in, an overwhelming feeling of nausea swept through her, she didn't know what it was. The nausea continued throughout the night and into morning. After a few hours Iris had somehow managed to fall asleep. When she woke the next morning she thought nothing of it until she went to make breakfast and felt sick again. Could it be something she ate? Maybe she was sick? There was in fact a nasty bug going around at Picture News. She didn’t think it was bad enough to go to the doctors but she wanted her husband. Iris picked up the phone to call Barry. 

Barry's phone rings. 

Answering immediately Barry says, "Hi honey, what's up?"

"I'm not sure, I don't feel well." Iris said with a catch in her throat 

"What's wrong babe?" Barry asked

"Nothing, I just missed you next to me last night. “ Iris said as her voice broke almost in tears

"I missed you too. I promise I'll be home before you know it." Barry reassured as he tried to hide the worry in his voice 

"Okay, baby. See you soon.” Iris said as she hung up 

Barry hung up the phone with a worried look on his face. He has never heard his Iris sound like that before. He tried not to think about it till later today. 

"What's wrong Barry?" Felicity asked 

"Iris umm, sounded upset ...it's...it's nothing. Forget it" Barry finished 

Iris had finished showering and was putting on her work clothes when she felt sick again. Had the eggs gone bad? Maybe it was…another thought crossed her mind that sent a shock through her body. Could she be pregnant?! Iris hadn't given that idea much thought because they were always careful. But she figured it couldn’t hurt to check. 

As Iris mulled over the idea, her mind drifted to a few weeks ago when they had been a bit careless. A time when passion and heat was all that was between them. Barry had come home from a long day and Iris was editing a blog about "The Flash". 

Iris’s mind drifted to that evening … 

Barry put down his briefcase and walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Evening Mrs. Allen." 

"Hi baby." Iris exclaimed as she turned around to greet her husband

"Why do you look so handsome today?" Iris asked as she noticed he was wearing a black button up shirt with an olive green cardigan that brought out his eyes. 

“Captain Singh wanted to meet me with today about a possible promotion. So I needed to look nice.” Barry laughed 

Iris shut down her laptop and pulled Barry in for a kiss. “Well whatever the reason, it’s really working for me.’ Iris winked 

“Oh yeah?” Barry blushed and before he could think Iris had pulled him on top of her running her fingers down him. From his broad shoulders to his abs as she unbuttoned his shirt. Dissolving him in sweet kisses as they made love. 

As she came back to reality it hit her that they definitely didn’t use protection that night so she ran to the closest drug store to pick up a test. Iris’s mind was a jumble of thoughts as she waited. Although they hadn’t talked about having a child so soon, she hoped Barry would be thrilled. The moment of truth she sighed as she picked up the pregnancy test. Iris’s heart jumped out of her chest when she saw the “+” sign in the window. She fell to the floor as her eyes flood with tears of joy. We are going to have a baby. 

Finally getting up, it took her a few seconds to wrap her head around the idea and she wanted to call Barry but figured she would surprise him instead. A few hours later Iris had fallen asleep on the couch with the gift box in her hand. 

Barry walked in to find Iris asleep cuddled up in a blanket on the couch. He had to catch his breathe. He was so in awe of Iris, and so in love. Sleeping like a perfect angel. He quickly ran upstairs to shower and change as quietly as possible so he didn’t wake her.

“Good Evening Darling.” Barry cooed as he gently stroked her cheek before kissing her. 

Iris’s eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw him, and immediately placed the box to the side and jumped into his arms. “Baby, you’re home! I missed you!” 

Barry held her tight in his arms. “I’ve missed you too love!” He rubbed her back as he kissed her hair. “So what is it that had you feeling so unwell?” Barry asked now looking concerned

“You should sit.” Iris motioned to the couch 

Without any questions Barry took a seat. 

“Well at first I just couldn’t stop throwing up, and I thought it was maybe the dinner I had last night. But then I woke up this morning and felt sick so I thought maybe it was the eggs. Turns out it was something else.” Iris’s eyes began to glisten with tears. She handed him the gift. 

“What’s this? I thought you weren’t feeling well?.” Barry looked confused 

“I wasn’t but there was a reason. Just open it please.” Iris smiled a little trying not to look overly giddy 

Barry unwrapped the box to find an easter egg hand painted all green. In small letters it said “Open me” At this point Barry was completely confused but decided he would play along. He cracked the egg and pulled out a tiny piece of paper that said “I can’t wait to meet you daddy.” A wide smile spread across Barry’s face.

“Are you for real?” Barry questioned, he had the world’s biggest grin on his face.

“Yes!! I’m pregnant!” Iris said as she jumped up and down 

Barry said nothing for a good 2 minutes. He couldn't believe it, he was going to be a dad. 

Iris stood there hoping he was just in shock. She couldn’t take the silence any longer…“You’re happy about this right? I mean I know we never talked about having a baby so soon, but I hope that you’re okay with it, because I’m really very okay with it.” Iris cried 

Barry grabbed Iris at the waist and pulled her in for the most passionate kiss she had ever felt. “Iris you have no idea how happy you’ve just made me! I feel like the luckiest man in the world.” Barry assured taking her hand

“I know we didn’t plan it and there are million things to think about but sometimes the best things in life happen when you least expect them.” He whispered against her lips 

Iris kissed him back, deeply. “God, how I love you Mr. Allen” 

Barry couldn’t help but blush scarlet “I love you too Mrs. Allen” He took a few steps away and just stared at Iris. He knelt down and kissed her stomach. “There’s really a baby in there?” Barry gleamed 

Iris nodded. “Nice work daddy.” Iris teased as she winked. Having no idea what a blessing it would be and that she was in fact carrying twins.


End file.
